


Old Songs, Old Ways

by Katstories



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Mythic ideas about merturtles, Soul stirring songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katstories/pseuds/Katstories
Summary: Drums beat across the ocean waves calling her home.





	Old Songs, Old Ways

It is a warm Autumnal Equinox in which the town celebrates the turning of the leaves, the lengthening of the night, the plentiful harvest. She dresses in her shift and green petticoat not bothering to coif her hair, letting her ruby tresses run as free as the promise of the evening. 

As night falls, lanterns and torches alight and music rouses the townsfolk from their homes, bringing them to the dance; a long evening promising delights and desires renewed. Hearts will be pledged this night, promises of new life in the coming summer. She hears the music, she knows the rules as she dances with the men, but despite many attempts, no man calls to her heart tonight. For a time now, no mortal man has called to her heart, only him; he of the waves, scion of the seas.

When she steps away from the gathering of hearth cheer, she hears it, that sweet buoyant tune that drifts on the winds from the sea. She hears his voice singing, hears his hands play the tune that drifts and gently calls to her. Escaping the dance, she knows that he will be there in the light of the moon and she looks out across the pounding sea that tumbles and froths, thundering waves echoing over the shore. She smells the brine, feels the wind in her hair and then she sees him.

Standing on the rock strewn coastline he looks to her and he pauses in his tune. Turning to her he smiles, reaches out his large olive green hands and gently clasps her to him. Lips meet and she melts into his embrace as she listens to the beating of his heart though his chilled plastron. She tastes the salt of the sea on his lips; hears him whisper her name and his love's promises like a chant in her ears. 

But then he pauses and pulls away in sadness and suddenly she knows that he has to go; her world is not his as his eyes remind her. He speaks of the year’s promise of long ago, of visions here in her world where the old ways were lost. He speaks again of the world that is his, beneath the waves where he can love her; she could be with him forever, never to grow old, never to die. Standing here at the crossroads of her life, she wonders how someone as wondrous as he could ever love her so. She takes his hand as he steps gently into the brine, urging her to him while singing again his lover's song. 

Slippered feet leave light prints and she shivers as the waves wash her legs. He holds her to him, caressing and cooing, calming her fears. Love's promises fill her ears again; spells and wonders await beneath the waves. Soon she smiles and tumbles into his arms as the waves froth about them. He steps slowly into the sea, carrying her gently in his arms and kissing her as their heads slip beneath the waves, their lover's song echoing softly across the water.


End file.
